Gravitation
by tkhiroshi
Summary: Completed. Hint: Three person attracted to one another. Who will be the one to pull out? Pairing: OC*Hana, RuHana, OC*Kaede Storyline has no connection with the anime Gravitation. Just use the title for the fiction.
1. Big News

Chapter 1 - Big News  
  
Rukawa's residence  
  
It was morning before school starts. Rukawa was drinking his cup of milk while his butler, Nakamura was reading the newspaper in a corner.  
  
Suddenly, his butler spoke: "Sou ... Kaze-sama will be coming to Kanagawa eh?" It was a statement.  
  
Rukawa immediately spit out his milk and snatch the newspaper from his butler. The moment he set his eyes on the newspaper, his eyes went wide. (Author: Hmm ... this is something new for an emotionless person.)  
  
On the newspaper, there was a picture of a famous band and the frontline was 'Lost Souls is coming to Kanagawa'. But what caught Rukawa's attention was one of the members of Lost Souls. The boy who has a similar physical appearance as Rukawa except that his hair was blonde and the hairstyle was different.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Shohoku High's school gate  
  
"Yo, Hanamichi!" greeted Youhei.  
  
"Youhei!" greeted Sakuragi happily.  
  
"What class are you in, Hanamichi?" asked Youhei.  
  
"Class 2, " replied Sakuragi and asked: "And we are in the same class, right?"  
  
"No, I'm in class 3," replied Youhei disappointed.  
  
"Nani!? I thought we are suppose to be in the same class!" said Sakuragi frantically.  
  
"I don't know but there's a new student transferring to your class next week," explained Youhei.  
  
"Whatever," replied Sakuragi unable to accept the fact that Youhei is not in the same class as him.  
  
"Hey, Hanamichi. Did you know that Lost Souls is coming to Kanagawa this week?" asked Youhei excitedly.  
  
"Lost Souls? Who are them?" asked Sakuragi in return with a confused look.  
  
There was a sweat drop on Youhei's head.  
  
"It's a famous band from Tokyo. You didn't know!?" asked Youhei exaggeratedly.  
  
Sakuragi shakes his head.  
  
"Man, They have the best selling album all round Asia and yet you didn't know about them," said Youhei.  
  
"Are you trying to say that the Tensai is dense!?" fumes Sakuragi.  
  
"Iie... I was going to ask you if you are free. We can go to the concert this week if you are," explained Youhei quickly trying to cover up what he just implied.  
  
"Hmm... considering you feels guilty of what you just imply... Deal!" replied Sakuragi.  
  
"You mean you are going?" asked Youhei excitedly.  
  
"Yes," replied Sakuragi.  
  
"Yosh!" cried Youhei.  
  
(Author: They are in the 2nd Year now if you were wondering why Youhei didn't know what class Hanamichi was in. Plus it was the first day of school.)  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	2. Another Rukawa

Chapter 2 - Another Rukawa  
  
Shohoku High  
  
Class 2  
  
A raven-haired boy enters the classroom.  
  
"Nani!? The Kitsune is in the same class as the Tensai!?" reacted Sakuragi upon Rukawa's arrival.  
  
"Do'aho," muttered Rukawa.  
  
"Teme Kitsune!" fumed Sakuragi.  
  
And so their routine begins.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
On the way home  
  
"Kuso! Damn that Kitsune. Why does he have to be in the same class as the Tensai!?"  
  
As Sakuragi kept rambling on, he didn't notice where he was heading so he accidentally bumps right into a guy and falls on his butt.  
  
"Itai!" cried Sakuragi.  
  
[Teme! I'm going to head butt whoever he or she is.] thought Sakuragi.  
  
But the moment Sakuragi glance up, he was momentarily shock at the figure in front of him.  
  
"Ru- Rukawa!?" gasped out Sakuragi.  
  
[Why did he dye his hair blonde? And why is his hairstyle different?] thought Sakuragi recovering from his shocking state.  
  
"Iie," replied the guy coldly.  
  
"Demo... you look like-" before Sakuragi could finish his sentence, the guy had cut in with an annoyed tone: "I said I'm not Rukawa."  
  
"Fine! You don't have to be so pissed!" retorted Sakuragi.  
  
The guy wasn't in the mood to argue with a red head. So he ignores Sakuragi and was about to walk off not until he notices a cut on Sakuragi's left palm.  
  
"Daijoubu?" asked the guy out of nowhere.  
  
Sakuragi stares at the guy confused.  
  
"Your left palm," said the guy.  
  
Sakuragi look at his left palm and only then did he realize that he had accidentally cut his palm during his fall. He was a bit surprised at the concern tone of the guy, whom is momentarily cold back then on their previous conversation.  
  
[Didn't know you care...] thought Sakuragi.  
  
Suddenly, the guy said: "Follow me. My house is right in the corner." And he walks off.  
  
According to his icy voice, it was more like a command than an invitation.  
  
Sakuragi was about to protest but decides against it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Inside the house  
  
The guy was bandaging Sakuragi's wound. Sakuragi would wince once in a while. The atmosphere was tense and Sakuragi felt the urge to pick up a topic.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Sakuragi.  
  
"Does it matter?" asked the guy in return.  
  
"Tem-" before Sakuragi could continue the guy replied his question: "Kurosawa. Kaze Kurosawa."  
  
[Cold in the outside but soft in the inside eh?] thought Sakuragi as a smirk quirk up his lips.  
  
"Ore wa Hanamichi Sakuragi," Sakuragi introduced himself.  
  
But the guy just ignores Sakuragi bandaging the palm carefully.  
  
[Sigh... another Rukawa. Although I can say that this one is better. Kuso! What am I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking about that damn Kitsune!] thought Sakuragi.  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. When Our Gaze Met

Chapter 3 - When Our Gaze Met  
  
Sunday Night.  
  
At the concert  
  
The concert hasn't begun. There were screams all over the stadium coming from the fans. Sakuragi and Youhei were in the middle of the crowd trying to close their ears from the piercing screams.  
  
"I can't believe I agree to come here with you," grumbled Sakuragi obviously to himself since the crowd was too loud for the words to reach Youhei's ear.  
  
Suddenly the stadium black out a moment before loud music came blazing out from the loudspeaker. A spotlight went to a navy blue haired guy. It was Lost Souls' vocalist, Daisuke Kawamura. Then another spotlight went to a blonde haired guy, Lost Souls' guitarist.  
  
Sakuragi's breath hitched and his eyes went wide as he saw the guitarist. It took him a while before he gasped out: "Kaze Kurosawa."  
  
As the concert goes on, the guitarist had captivated Sakuragi's attention. While on the other hand, Kaze was on the stage playing his guitar but suddenly a red head caught his attention when the spotlight went over to the crowd.  
  
The name went through his head. [Hanamichi Sakuragi.]  
  
Both of them lock their gaze at each other. Sakuragi would momentary look away and blush before looking back at the guitarist again. But Kaze's vision never leaves Sakuragi. They were slowly falling in love to each other. (Author: I know it sounds stupid but it does happen, you know. Hehe...)  
  
Finally, the song ended and the stadium black out. The Lost Souls was having a five minutes break before they continue their last performance.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Back Stage  
  
"Daisuke," called Kaze. "Nani?" asked the vocalist. "Can I have the honor to sing for the last performance?" requested Kaze. "Nani!? Demo... you never-" Kaze cuts him off: "Don't worry. I won't fail you."  
  
The vocalist was left with no choice but to let the guitarist have his request.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Back on stage  
  
The spotlight turns on and spots on a blond hair figure. Then an announcement was made. "Tonight, Lost Souls' guitarist had request to perform as the vocalist for the last performance. As you all know that Kurosawa-san never sang a song in the past, now is the chance to listen to his voice!"  
  
The crowd cheered. And so the song begins...  
  
In a night like this  
  
That's when I met you  
  
There's a burning desire in me  
  
Just to hold you in my arms and capture those lips  
  
When our gaze met  
  
I see the love in your eyes  
  
And I know you saw mine  
  
I am slowly falling in love  
  
And I know it's the same for you  
  
I wanted to be with you forever  
  
A feeling I can't deny  
  
It was a sentimental song.  
  
Kaze's voice was smooth and firm. His eyes bore into Sakuragi's while he was singing. Sakuragi couldn't help it and kept blushing furiously. He knew the song was meant for him.  
  
The song continue and soon it ended with a question 'Can we meet tonight?'  
  
Before the lights turn out, Kaze eventually spoke: "Hanamichi, meet me at the place we first met tonight."  
  
The crowd was momentarily quiet and there were whispers around the fans asking who was Hanamichi.  
  
Sakuragi was blushing at that moment. Luckily it was dark in the stadium so Youhei didn't notice it.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know you knew him," whispered Youhei to Sakuragi.  
  
"Well, is Hanamichi suppose to be only me?" asked Sakuragi in return.  
  
"I don't know but the only Hanamichi I know was you," smirked Youhei.  
  
Sakuragi was out of words.  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. First Kiss

Chapter 4 - First Kiss  
  
Sakuragi was leaning by the lamppost beside the walkway.  
  
[Why am I here waiting? Am I falling for him? Demo... we just met not long...] thought Sakuragi.  
  
Suddenly, a figure appeared.  
  
"Kurosawa..." greeted Sakuragi looking at the figure.  
  
"Kaze," replied the figure in return.  
  
"Huh?" Sakuragi was confused.  
  
"Call me Kaze," explained the figure as Sakuragi blushed.  
  
"Ah..." That was all Sakuragi could say.  
  
"I'm glad you came," said Kaze.  
  
"Hn," replied Sakuragi out of words. (Author: Now this sounds familiar.)  
  
There was silence between them.  
  
Suddenly, Kaze asked: "Want to take a walk to my house?"  
  
Sakuragi can't seem to open his mouth so he just nodded.  
  
Kaze immediately entwined his hands with Sakuragi's, which causes Sakuragi to blush furiously. He was tense but the assuring smile on Kaze's face relaxed him. They walk themselves along the walkway before arriving at Kaze's house in a while.  
  
Both of them stop their tracks and stares at each other like there isn't going to be a tomorrow. The time was slower than usual. Sakuragi's heartbeat was beating faster than usual. Everything was bizarre.  
  
Suddenly, Kaze leans in and capture Sakuragi's lips. Sakuragi was caught unguarded. He tensed the moment Kaze's lips touch his. Kaze purposely bit Sakuragi's lower lip causing Sakuragi to gasp as he slip his tongue inside.  
  
Slowly, Sakuragi was brave enough to response Kaze's kiss.  
  
Both of them reluctantly broke the kiss when they felt they were out of breath.  
  
The silent night was fill with heavy pants from them.  
  
Kaze leans in slightly to Sakuragi's ear and whispered: "Stay with me tonight."  
  
Sakuragi entangle his arms around Kaze's neck as he snuggle his face closer to Kaze's neck.  
  
Taking it as a yes, Kaze leads Sakuragi inside the house.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Monday morning.  
  
The morning sun breaks through the window and shines on Sakuragi's face. He opens his eyes just to see Kaze sleeping beside him with arms wrap around his waist. If this was a dream, Sakuragi had wish he would never woke up.  
  
[He's so beautiful.] thought Sakuragi.  
  
Eventually nothing happen between them yesterday night. Kaze just tug Sakuragi in bed with him.  
  
End of Chapter 4 


	5. Surprise

Chapter 5 - Surprise  
  
Shohoku High  
  
Sakuragi was late but he didn't care. He has other things to think than being worrying about his lateness.  
  
As usual when he walks into his classroom, the teacher was rambling on about a certain red head being late and irresponsible as a student and blah blah blah.....  
  
Something was occupying Sakuragi's head. As he didn't take note of what the teacher was lecturing about, he straightly strode his way to his seat next to the window and sat on his chair with his minds elsewhere.  
  
Somehow, someone was curious in his seat.  
  
[What is occupying that Do'aho's head?] thought Rukawa. For once, Rukawa was not asleep.  
  
Suddenly, the classroom's door slides open revealing a tall blonde hair guy.  
  
[Hmm... blonde- BLONDE HAIR!?] Sakuragi immediately glance over to the door. He was shocked.  
  
The female population in the classroom screams like crazy fans.  
  
Rukawa being awakened by the girls' piercing screams eventually glance up and take a look. He was shocked to see the blonde hair lad.  
  
"Kurosawa-san, please introduce yourself," said the teacher.  
  
"I don't think so. I guess they already knew me," replied Kaze as his eyes glance around the classroom.  
  
Kaze spotted Sakuragi then Rukawa. He smirked at their shock expression.  
  
[That reminds me. I thought Kaede would never had an expression.] chuckled Kaze inwardly.  
  
Kaze strode his way to the seat behind Sakuragi. Before reaching his seat, he bent his back down and whispered something to Sakuragi. "See you in recess, Hana"  
  
Sakuragi instantly blushed.  
  
Rukawa was sort of jealous and curious.  
  
[What is that baka whispering to my Do'aho!? And why is that Do'aho blushing?] thought Rukawa.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Recess  
  
In a secluded place  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Kaze as he trapped Sakuragi in between him and the wall.  
  
"F-Fine," stammered Sakuragi.  
  
Kaze leans in and kiss Sakuragi lightly on the lips.  
  
However, hiding in a corner was Rukawa watching their romance encounter with a deadly glare.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Basketball practice  
  
Sakuragi wasn't paying any attention as his mind was wandering back to his and Kaze's previous encounter.  
  
Suddenly, Anzai-sensei claps his hand and caught everyone's attention. As he was doing so, the gym's door slides open revealing a tall Blonde hair figure.  
  
[Matte! BLONDE hair again!?] Sakuragi immediately look at the gym door. He was shocked for the second time today.  
  
While Rukawa on the other hand, was glaring with deadly at the new comer.  
  
"I want you to meet Kaze Kurosawa. Our new team member," announced Anzai- sensei.  
  
"Nani!? You mean Lost Souls' guitarist!? I can't believe it," exclaimed Miyagi.  
  
"Doesn't he looks like Rukawa?" whispered Miyagi to Ayako.  
  
"You are right, you know," whispered Ayako in return.  
  
"I wonder if they are related?" whispered Miyagi to Ayako again.  
  
"Maybe," replied Ayako in a thoughtful expression.  
  
Anzai-sensei just laugh his Santa Clause trademark: "Ho! Ho! Ho!"  
  
Kaze casually introduced himself to the team members: "Kaze Kurosawa. 190cm. Any position."  
  
[Arrogant bastard.] thought Rukawa.  
  
(Author: I upload this chapter because previously Mitsui and Kogure was in the conversation but as I said Sakuragi and Rukawa was in the 2nd Year now, Mitsui and Kogure would probably now studying at a university. So I decided to replace Miyagi and Ayako inside the conversation.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
After basketball practice, everyone left the gym except Sakuragi, Rukawa and Kaze.  
  
Locker Room  
  
"Ja, Kaze. See you tomorrow," waved Sakuragi.  
  
"Ja, Hana," Kaze replied in return.  
  
Sakuragi had left the locker room. Now the only one left was Rukawa and Kaze.  
  
Rukawa walk towards Kaze and face him: "My house after this."  
  
Kaze knew very well what Rukawa was going to do to him. It was not an invitation. It was a command.  
  
End of Chapter 5 


	6. Linked

Chapter 6 - Linked  
  
Rukawa's residence  
  
Night.  
  
"Konbanwa, Kaede-sama," greeted Rukawa's butler.  
  
Rukawa just nodded apparently not in the mood to greet his butler.  
  
"Sou... Kaze-sama has come. Welcome back, Kaze-sama," greeted Nakamura at the boy behind Rukawa.  
  
Kaze nodded and acknowledged Rukawa's butler: "Nakamura-san."  
  
Suddenly, Rukawa spoke: "Kaze, my room now."  
  
As both of them walk up the stairs, Nakamura knew not to bother his master for dinner. So he left them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Rukawa's room  
  
As the door close behind, Rukawa immediately pushes Kaze to the wall.  
  
"Who are you to Hana?" asked Rukawa coldly.  
  
"None of your business," replied Kaze with equal icy voice.  
  
"You're touching my Hana-kun!" hissed Rukawa.  
  
"Souka..."  
  
Kaze suddenly grabs Rukawa's shoulder and retrieve their place. Rukawa was now trapped on the wall. Rukawa tried to struggle but Kaze was trapping Rukawa very well.  
  
Out of sudden. Kaze kiss Rukawa's lips. Rukawa instantly froze.  
  
"How long have we not been this close, itoko [1]?" asked Kaze with a smirk quirked up his lips.  
  
[1] = Cousin  
  
End of Chapter 6 


	7. A Night of Memories

Chapter 7 - A Night of Memories  
  
"Don't you have anything to say, itoko?" asked Kaze seductively, still trapping Rukawa on the wall.  
  
No response was give so Kaze decided to do some teasing. He starts to nibble Rukawa's neck causing Rukawa to groan a little.  
  
"I'm going to make you remember the promise we made during our childhood," whispered Kaze in Rukawa's ear.  
  
/ Flashback /  
  
Two 8 year-old boy was sitting on a bed. One of them had a blonde color hair while the other had a raven color hair.  
  
"Kaede, I'll be leaving tomorrow," said the blonde hair boy calmly.  
  
"Leave for all you want. I don't care," snapped the raven hair boy angrily.  
  
A tinge of hurt cross pass the blonde hair boy's feature.  
  
"Kaede," called out the blonde hair boy.  
  
The raven hair boy turn in time just to find a lips press on to his. He gasped and the blonde hair boy took it as a chance to slips his tongue in.  
  
Soon, the blonde hair boy broke off the kiss and starts nibbling the raven hair boy's neck.  
  
"Ka-Kaze," stammered the raven hair boy.  
  
"Hm?" replied the blonde hair boy.  
  
"I think we should not do this, we are... too young," explained the raven hair boy.  
  
There was a brief silence between them.  
  
Suddenly, the blonde hair boy spoke: "Ok, but promise that we'll do it when the times come."  
  
It was a command. The raven hair boy just nodded.  
  
/ End of Flashback /  
  
"Is-is it the time now?" asked Rukawa stammering.  
  
"Ah... so you remember," said Kaze.  
  
Rukawa nodded.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Give me a reason why is it not the time then I'll forget about it," demanded Kaze suddenly.  
  
Rukawa couldn't find a reason. There was no reason to it.  
  
"Sa.... Shall we continue?" asked Kaze with a smirk.  
  
Rukawa turn his head away from Kaze.  
  
Taking it as a yes, Kaze capture Rukawa's lips. He sneaks his hand inside of Rukawa's shirt and caresses his chest causing a moan from Rukawa.  
  
Kaze carefully lead Rukawa to the bed without breaking their close contact. The moment both of them landed on the bed, he starts stripping Rukawa's clothing.  
  
Rukawa remain unresponsive all the time.  
  
[I'll make you want my touch, Kaede. I just need some time to make you want me.] thought Kaze.  
  
Kaze stands up on his knee to strip off his clothing before bending down to give Rukawa a searing kiss. As soon as his body touches Rukawa's, Rukawa gasped as he feels the heat rising inside of him.  
  
[Something is wrong. I don't want this but- but it feels so right. My body temperature is rising and I'm feeling aroused by his touch. What is wrong with me...?] thought Rukawa.  
  
Kaze slowly explores Rukawa's body. He was moving from the top to the bottom. His gaze landed on Rukawa's throbbing member as soon as he arrived Rukawa's bottom part. Kaze licks the tip of Rukawa's shaft causing Rukawa to jerk his hips up. He grabs hold onto Rukawa's hips to prevent it from moving. Slowly, Kaze licks the side of the shaft before swallowing the whole thing.  
  
Rukawa moan the moment Kaze's mouth envelope his throbbing member. His hands were grabbing the sheets tightly until his knuckles were white.  
  
"Faster, Kaze," Rukawa begged.  
  
Kaze begins to move Rukawa's shaft in and out his mouth with a faster pace as Rukawa requested. The sensation was so strong and overwhelming that Rukawa had to clench his teeth in between moans.  
  
Kaze was doing a very good blowjob.  
  
Soon, Rukawa reaches his climax and came spilling into Kaze's mouth. Kaze hungrily swallows down all the fluids not leaving a single drop to escape.  
  
Rukawa was panting heavily by then.  
  
Kaze moves up to kiss Rukawa's lips causing Rukawa to taste his own fluids.  
  
"I'm not done yet," whispered Kaze in a husky voice.  
  
Kaze get himself up from Rukawa then went to his gym bag to grab his lubricant.  
  
"Hmm... lemon flavor. Nice," smelled Kaze and said.  
  
"What!? You bring that to school?" asked Rukawa shocked.  
  
"No, I knew I'll be needing it tonight," smirked Kaze.  
  
"Damn you," said Rukawa.  
  
Kaze press an amount of lubricant out from the tube and then starts to moist it to his fingers.  
  
As Kaze was doing so, Rukawa looks intently at Kaze.  
  
[Actually from this view, he's beautiful. Blonde hair, swollen lips...] thought Rukawa as his member was hardening again. [Damn these hormones.]  
  
Kaze after finishing moistens his fingers with the lubricant immediately went back to Rukawa.  
  
"Sorry for the long wait. This is going to hurt a little. Try to relax," said Kaze.  
  
Rukawa just nodded.  
  
Kaze slowly inserted a finger into Rukawa's anus. Rukawa winced a little but tries to relax himself. Another finger was push inside. Rukawa clench his teeth in pain. But as soon as the fingers moves in and out, Rukawa starts to relax and feels the pleasure.  
  
Rukawa could feel Kaze's fingers constantly hit his G-spot causing him to moan every now and then.  
  
Suddenly, the fingers slip out. Rukawa felt a wave of emptiness. But soon something big was moving into his anus. Rukawa gasped as Kaze slowly push his shaft into him.  
  
Rukawa groan at the slight pain Kaze was causing. Slowly, Kaze push his whole shaft in and starts hitting Rukawa's G-spot. Rukawa immediately jerk up his hips to meet Kaze's shaft. Rukawa wanted more and more when he felt an overwhelming sensation runs through his blood veins.  
  
"Kaze... I want more..." moaned Rukawa.  
  
Kaze begins to moves in and out of Rukawa with a slow pace. Soon, he was moving in a fast pace. He was rocking in and out of Rukawa, hitting Rukawa's G-spot with accuracy. Rukawa was constantly moaning and writhing under Kaze's thrust.  
  
While Kaze's lips found his way to Rukawa's nipple and nibble it.  
  
"Argh, damn you, Kaze," groaned Rukawa.  
  
"Enjoying it, eh?" teased Kaze as he thrust in harder causing Rukawa to arched his back and moan louder.  
  
Not long...  
  
"Kaede!" Kaze cried and pumps his fluids inside of Rukawa.  
  
Sounds of heavy pants could be heard from both parties.  
  
As soon as Kaze finish pumping his fluids, He removes his member out from Rukawa and slump on top of Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa didn't care if Kaze's weight was heavy but he likes the feeling of Kaze on top of him.  
  
Out of nowhere, Rukawa heard Kaze mumbled: "Aishiteru, Kaede."  
  
Rukawa's lips quirk up in a smile as he doze off together with Kaze.  
  
End of Chapter 7 


	8. Realization

Chapter 8 - Realization  
  
Tuesday morning.  
  
Rukawa opens his eyes and found Kaze sleeping beside him. He snuggles closer to Kaze as he feels Kaze wrap his arms around his waist.  
  
"Ohayo, Kaede," whispered Kaze in Rukawa's ear.  
  
"Ohayo," replied Rukawa groggily as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, visions of a certain red head cross passes his mind.  
  
Rukawa jolt up from the bed: "Hana."  
  
Kaze sits up from the bed and sighed. He knows he is in deep shit for he was with Sakuragi yesterday.  
  
"Kaze, what about Hana?" asked Rukawa staring at Kaze demanding.  
  
"Kaede, I don't know. I-" Rukawa cuts Kaze off: "What do you mean you don't know when you toy with people's feelings!?"  
  
"I'm not toying with Hana's feelings, Kaede. I really love him. I really do. There's something pulling me towards him. I don't know what is it. I just don't know how to explain," sighed Kaze.  
  
There was a brief silence between them.  
  
Suddenly, Kaze spoke: "We let him choose. If he chooses you, I'll pull out."  
  
"What about us, Kaze?" asked Rukawa.  
  
"Kaede, I want to have both of you by my side but it's not fair for the both of you unless Sakuragi also has feelings for the both of us like I have for the both of you," explained Kaze.  
  
"What about my feelings then? I love both of you too," retorted Rukawa.  
  
"Kaede, you have to give up one of us..." said Kaze.  
  
"No," replied Rukawa.  
  
Then a thought went through Kaze's mind: [Would he go on for Hana if I lied that there was nothing between us?]  
  
"Kaede, would you give up on me if I said... there is nothing between us?" asked Kaze.  
  
"What!? You mean all of this is a lie!? You just toy me around?" asked Rukawa in astonishment.  
  
Kaze reluctantly nodded. He didn't want Rukawa to give up Sakuragi just because of him. After all, he loves both of them.  
  
A fist came flying across and hit Kaze's face. Kaze topple over the bed on to the floor.  
  
"Then Hana is not worth your time! I will take him away from you!" hissed Rukawa as he strode to the bathroom.  
  
Kaze stands up and dress himself before leaving Rukawa's house without a word.  
  
End Of Chapter 8 


	9. Revelation

Chapter 9 - Revelation  
  
Tuesday  
  
Basketball practice  
  
Kaze didn't attend school today. Moreover, he didn't attend the basketball practice either. Sakuragi was worried about him and he couldn't concentrate during the practice.  
  
On the other hand, even though Rukawa was mad at Kaze yet inside of him he felt worried too. Kaze never leaves things undone behind. But when he does, this is what worries Rukawa most.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
After basketball practice  
  
Locker room  
  
Sakuragi and Rukawa were the only ones left behind. Sakuragi was packing his things ready to leave the locker room when suddenly Rukawa asked: "Did Kaze called you this morning?"  
  
Sakuragi instantly spin around to face Rukawa. He was confused why Rukawa ask him the question.  
  
"I guess not," replied Rukawa upon seeing Sakuragi's confused expression.  
  
"You're talking too much today, Rukawa," said Sakuragi looking at Rukawa curiously.  
  
In a glimpse, Rukawa pushes Sakuragi to the locker and kiss him. Sakuragi was shocked. He was shocked not because Rukawa kiss him; he was shocked because he likes the feel of it.  
  
[What is this feeling? It- it can be. I- I can't be falling for the Kitsune, right? It's impossible... but...] Sakuragi was confused over his feelings towards both the young man that look alike.  
  
Finally, Rukawa broke the kiss and confessed: "I love you, Hana."  
  
Sakuragi was dumbfounded.  
  
[The Kitsune? Loves me?] thought Sakuragi.  
  
"He doesn't love you, Hana. He's just playing with you," said Rukawa.  
  
"How did you know?" growled Sakuragi in frustration. He hates it when anyone said something false about his Kaze.  
  
"Because he is my itoko! And I know him better than anyone," hissed Rukawa.  
  
"Nani!? Did he toy with... your feelings?" asked Sakuragi in astonishment.  
  
[Kaze is the Kitsune's cousin? No wonder they look alike...] thought Sakuragi.  
  
After a brief silence, Rukawa nodded.  
  
"But why does he wants to do that?" asked Sakuragi confused.  
  
Now something dawn Rukawa to think about it.  
  
[Why...? Why does he wants to toy with me...? I don't get it. He don't have a reason to and he is the most reasonable one even when we were kids....] thought Rukawa.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Rukawa's residence  
  
Rukawa tried to call Kaze's cell phone but he couldn't get to him. He decided to call Kaze's manager and band partner yet none of them know where he is.  
  
"Kuso. Where is that baka?" asked Rukawa obviously to himself.  
  
End of Chapter 9 


	10. There's No Choice

Chapter 10 - There's No Choice  
  
Kurosawa's residence  
  
Kaze finally decided to drag himself home after three days of starving outside and skipping school. He had been trying to sort out his feelings all the while. And now, he decided to go to school and settle the matter. He knows he can't run away forever.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Shohoku High  
  
Class 2  
  
Kaze enters the classroom ignoring everyone including Sakuragi and Rukawa. Both Sakuragi and Rukawa was shock to see the changes in Kaze. Not only the cold treatment but also Kaze was slimmer and paler than they first saw him and his lips were dry.  
  
[What happen to you, Kaze?] thought Sakuragi looking sadly at Kaze.  
  
[What have you done to yourself?] thought Rukawa as he felt his heart ache watching Kaze.  
  
[Kuso! I just can't face them. It's best if I ignore them.] thought Kaze.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Basketball practice  
  
Kaze was playing like hell. He ignores his teammates. All he does was a one- man show all the while. Everybody was curious about his changes.  
  
Sakuragi and Rukawa would secretly take glances at Kaze once in a while yet Kaze never paid any heed to them at all.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
After basketball practice  
  
Locker room  
  
Everybody left the locker room except three people, which we know, was Sakuragi, Rukawa and Kaze.  
  
[I want to settle the matter but I just can't seem to face them... I guess I better leave.] thought Kaze.  
  
As Kaze was about to leave, Sakuragi grab a hold on Kaze's shoulder. Kaze immediately tense.  
  
"Kaze, we need to talk," said Sakuragi.  
  
[He is right. We- we really need to talk.] thought Kaze to himself.  
  
Kaze decides to turn around to face Sakuragi and Rukawa. As soon as his gaze falls on Rukawa, he looks away.  
  
"Kaze, are you toying with both Rukawa and my feelings?" asked Sakuragi sadly.  
  
"Iie, I never did," replied Kaze with his head bowed.  
  
"How can you explain what you said that morning?" asked Rukawa in demand.  
  
"Would you give me up if I said there's nothing between us?" Kaze glance up and look at Rukawa as he repeats his question the other day while tears starts to fall from his eyes.  
  
Realization dawn on Rukawa as he process the question into his head.  
  
[Was Kaze... trying to pull out?] thought Rukawa.  
  
"Don't tell me... you lied?" asked Rukawa.  
  
Kaze didn't say anything as tears kept falling down from his eyes.  
  
Rukawa walks over to Kaze and envelope his arms around him.  
  
"Why are you so stupid, baka? Why did you do that for?" asked Rukawa as his expression soften.  
  
Sakuragi was watching in a corner. He didn't felt jealous towards their affection for each other. He was glad that they reconcile.  
  
Kaze finally spoke: "Gomenasai. There's no choice in between you and Sakuragi. There's no way I can choose. And I don't want you to give up on someone you love because of me..."  
  
Inside Sakuragi and Rukawa's heart, they knew that they couldn't make a choice either.  
  
Out of sudden, Rukawa felt a pressure on his body. Kaze was totally quiet and leaning on him.  
  
"Kaze?" Rukawa called out.  
  
Kaze didn't reply. Rukawa felt something was wrong. When he releases Kaze from the embrace. Kaze slumps down to the floor.  
  
"Kaze!!" both Sakuragi and Rukawa called in unison.  
  
End of Chapter 10 


	11. Hospitalized

Chapter 11 - Hospitalized  
  
Kanagawa Hospital  
  
Sakuragi and Rukawa were waiting outside the emergency room.  
  
"Kaede, I'm worried," said Sakuragi as tears threatens to spill out any moments from Sakuragi's eyes.  
  
Rukawa instantly hugs Sakuragi's head to his chest.  
  
"I'm sure nothing will go wrong," assured Rukawa.  
  
The emergency light turns off and a doctor comes out from the room. Sakuragi immediately sprang to his feet and confronts the doctor.  
  
"Doctor, how's the patient?" asked Sakuragi eagerly.  
  
"He's fine now," replied the doctor before asking: "May I know who is related to Kurosawa-san?"  
  
Rukawa stands up from his seat and proclaimed: "I'm his cousin."  
  
"Well young man, I advises you to take precautious of his daily meals after his recovery from the hospital," advised the doctor.  
  
"He has not been taking his meals?" asked Sakuragi in astonishment.  
  
"Precisely, yes. He had been missing his meals for continuously three days. Moreover, He didn't even drank enough water," explained the doctor.  
  
"We promise we will take care of his daily meals after his recovery from the hospital," swear Rukawa.  
  
[That baka. No wonder he's so pale.] thought Rukawa.  
  
"Can we see him now?' asked Sakuragi.  
  
"Yes, of course. The room number is 104," replied the doctor.  
  
"Arigato," Sakuragi thanked the doctor before dragging Rukawa along with him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Room 104  
  
As expected, Kaze was lying on the hospital bed sleeping. There was a tube connected to his left hand.  
  
Rukawa approaches Kaze's left hand and carefully touch it while Sakuragi strokes Kaze's hair.  
  
Both of them take a seat beside the bed each occupying a side.  
  
Kaze's face was pale and skinny. His hands were cold. Both Sakuragi and Rukawa tried to warm his hands up by holding it.  
  
"I'm going to make sure he eats a lot of food after his recovery," exclaimed Sakuragi.  
  
"He needs healthy food, Do'aho. Not all the junk foods you have been taking," snorted Rukawa.  
  
"Teme Kitsune..." growled Sakuragi and a low voice.  
  
"It's good you are not shouting. It proves that you still have your brain," teased Rukawa.  
  
Sakuragi turns his head away and pouts.  
  
[Kawaii.] thought Rukawa.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Friday  
  
Shohoku High  
  
Class 2  
  
Kaze was in coma for a week. When Sakuragi and Rukawa approached the doctor, he had said that Kaze's brain might not be functioning well because he had continuously missed his meals for three days. And that's why he is still in coma.  
  
Many people came to visit him. One of them was Kaze's band partner, Daisuke. And the other was his band manager. The rest was the basketball team members.  
  
Sakuragi and Rukawa were both in their seat thinking about a certain blonde hair that they couldn't concentrate on the lesson. (Author: They never did anyway.) But they were also distracted during the basketball practice.  
  
End of Chapter 11 


	12. Gravitation

Chapter 12 - Gravitation  
  
"Sir, do you need to call your family to pick you up?" asked the lady.  
  
"No, I can do it myself," the figure replied and left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Friday afternoon.  
  
Shohoku High  
  
The bell rings signaling the end of the lessons for the day.  
  
A red head and a raven-haired boy were spotted walking together heading towards the school gate.  
  
As they reach the school gate, a metallic blue BMW 5 Series stops in front of them. As the window of the car was dark, they couldn't recognize the figure inside the car.  
  
Suddenly, the driver opens his door and comes out from the car shocking Sakuragi and Rukawa.  
  
"Ka- Kaze!" gasped Sakuragi and he immediately runs to hug the figure.  
  
Kaze in return also hugs the boy. He glances up and looks at Rukawa with a smile. He stretches out his right hand to Rukawa signaling him to come.  
  
[He's so beautiful when he smiles.] thought Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa was glad and happy to see Kaze. Although he doesn't show it on his face yet the emotion in his eyes express it all. He takes Kaze's hand in his and embraces both Kaze and Sakuragi.  
  
"Aishiteru, Hana. Aishiteru, Kaede," whispered Kaze.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Saturday night.  
  
Kurosawa's residence  
  
Living room  
  
Kaze was sitting in between Sakuragi and Rukawa on the couch watching NBA Finals.  
  
"I wonder why the three of us are stuck together?" asked Sakuragi suddenly.  
  
"Fate, Do'aho," replied Rukawa.  
  
"Teme Kitsune!" growled Sakuragi in return.  
  
[Sigh... this is the consequences of living with the both of them... but I don't regret it though. It's good to have them around sometimes.] sighed Kaze.  
  
"Maybe fate. And maybe it's gravitation," explained Kaze.  
  
"Gravitation?" asked Sakuragi confused.  
  
"Don't expect too much from a Do'aho," teased Rukawa.  
  
"Teme Kitsune!" lunged Sakuragi at Rukawa.  
  
Kaze immediately stops them.  
  
Some things never change, I guess.  
  
"I ordered a King size bed and it just arrived yesterday," said Kaze trying to get their attention.  
  
"Really!?" asked Sakuragi excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering if we could make use of it tonight," said Kaze seductively.  
  
Sakuragi blush furiously. While Rukawa's lips quirks up in a smile knowing what Kaze meant.  
  
"But... only if both of you behave yourself.... or else prepare to sleep on the couch tonight," warned Kaze with a smirk.  
  
Sakuragi and Rukawa immediately sit still and hug on to Kaze's arms lovingly.  
  
[Sigh... trusts them to be a Hentai.] smirked Kaze.  
  
Kaze gives Sakuragi a searing kiss before turning his attention to Rukawa's lips.  
  
Soon, the NBA Finals was forgotten. Kaze switches off the television and three of them make their way up the stairs to the bedroom.  
  
(Author: I don't want to continue writing what they are going to do. I'll leave that to your imagination.)  
  
The End 


End file.
